pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie-spoof and animal style of 1939 MGM film, "The Wizard of Oz". Cast: *Dorothy Gale - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Professor Marvel - Little John (Robin Hood) *The Doorman - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Cabbie - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *The Guard - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *The Wizard (Bad) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *The Wizard (Good) - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Hunk - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *The Scarecrow - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Zeke - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *The Cowardly Lion - Leo (Leo the Lion) *Hickory - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *The Tin Man - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Miss Almira Gulch - Isis (Krypto the Superdog) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Mirage (Aladdin) *Uncle Henry - Tiger (An American Tail) *Auntie Emily - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Toto - Thumper (Bambi) *The Munchkins - Various Animals "Jungle Emperor Leo" *The Emerald City People - Various Cats Scenes: #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 2 - Duchess Meets Family #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 3 - Somewhere Over Rainbow #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 4 - Isis Take it Thumper #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 5 - Duchess Meets Little John #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 6 - It's a Twister #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 7 - Dichess Meets Sawyer (Munchkin Land) #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 8 - Ding Dong Dog The Woman is Dead #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 9 - Duchess Meets Mirage #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 10 - Follow The Yellow Brick Road #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 11 - Duchess Meets Pauley (If I Only Had a Brain) #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 12 - Duchess Meets Bucky (If I Only Had a Heart) #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 13 - Duchess Meets Leo (If I Only Had the Nerve) #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 14 - Mirage/Duchess Go to Emerald City #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/In the Merry Old Man of Oz #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 16 - If I Were King of the Forest #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 17 - Duchess Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Shere Khan) #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 20 - Flying Hyenas Attacks #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 21 - Mirage's Castle/Thumper Run Away #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 22 - Huns March #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 23 - Mirage's Death #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Bagheera) #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 25 - Duchess Goodbye/Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home #The Wizard of Oz (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 27 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Dorothy Gale Little John.jpg|Little John as Professor Marvel Kaa the Snake-1-.jpg|Kaa as The Doorman Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5644.jpg|Jim Crow as The Cabbie Sheriff of Nottingham.JPG|Sheriff of Nottingham as The Guard Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as The Wizard (Bad) Bagheera.png|Bagheera as The Wizard (Good) Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Hunk Coco-89.png|Pauley as The Scarecrow Aristocats909.jpg|Roquefort as Zeke Leo.jpg|Leo as The Cowardly Lion Pongo.png|Pongo as Hickory Bucky.JPG|Bucky as The Tin Man Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Isis 1.png|Isis as Miss Almira Gulch Mirage.PNG|Mirage as The Wicked Witch of the West Tiger.jpg|Tiger as Uncle Henry Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Auntie Emily Thumper2.jpg|Thumper as Toto Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof